Mobile terminals, such as cellular telephones, now have more memory than ever, with memory resources expected to approach gigabyte levels in the near future. One reason for this is that mobile terminals are now able to generate and process various types of information such as audio, image, and/or video media files. Many cellular telephones and personal digital assistants, for example, now include a digital still camera and/or video camera. It is not uncommon for all available memory to be used by storing such media files. Since the resolution and quality of these cameras increase with each new generation of devices, more and more memory is needed. Memory requirements are expected to increase even more rapidly as users begin sharing media files between such devices.
As the amount of stored content grows, so does the need to search through such content. While search engines currently exist to search for files, such as by date, time, or title, conventional search engines are becoming obsolete. This is especially true when using a mobile terminal, which typically has relatively limited input capabilities (e.g., a dozen or so buttons). There is a need for search capabilities in devices such as mobile terminals to provide as much assistance as possible to the user to organize, search, and use stored content.